Sam's Girls
by DamselOnDrums
Summary: Sam and Mikaela five years after the final scenes of Revenge of the Fallen, married with a kid. One shot, fluff, my first story on here. I suck at summaries. I own nothing in this story, but the things you don't recognize from the movies.


_Hi. This is the first of my posts on FanFiction. This is just fluff, I guess. So rate/review I suppose. Sorry for the little 3y.o. speak but you'll understand it I hope. This is like, 3 years after RotF, but if you haven't seen it, that's okay. -Oneshot- ENJOY! --Taylor ;)_

* * *

"I remember tossing and turning that night, not finding any comfortable position to sleep in," Mikaela said, with a small sigh. "It wasn't fun. I could only think of Sam. He was in a whole other wing from me."

"Why, Mommy?"

"Because he was very hurt, and I... I was-"

"Pregnant," a male voice finished from the doorway.

"Sam!" Mikaela exclaimed, her face brightening.

"Daddy!" the little girl screamed, running to the door and throwing her arms around his legs. He grunted.

"Hey, Kiddo. Watch the legs, please," he told his daughter with a chuckle.

"Why, Daddy? Are you hur'?"

"A little bit." He winced as she just blinked up at him.

"Mika, sweetie, Daddy's probably tired, so we're going to tuck you in, and he can talk to you in the morning," her mother said, softly.

"Okay!" The three-year-old jumped back into bed and burrowed under the covers.

Sam limped over as well. He took Mikaela's hand in his good, non-broken, one, then kissed Mika's forehead. With his wife's help, he pulled her blanket up to her chin. "Night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Mommy and Daddy," she mumbled before turning on her side and drifting off to sleep, right away.

The parents watched her for a minute before Mikaela put Sam's arm around her shoulders, and helped him out the door then down the hall to their bedroom. He grunted as he limped down the hall, trying his best not to put too much pressure on her. Relieved, he sat on the bed as they reached it. She put his legs out on the mattress and rolled up both of the cuffs of his pant-legs to reveal a large gash on the left, and a swollen ankle on the other.

"Sam, hun, what happened?"

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry," he replied, trying his best to sit up, only to be pushed back by her left hand. He grunted in frustration, but didn't resist.

"It _is_ something, Samuel James Witwhicky," she said, sternly, a frown creasing her face. "And I love you too much to _not _worry."

He shifted a little, but smiled. "One new, little Decepticon decided to use me as a target. But, Bee got 'em, don't worry."

"Excuse me, Warrior Goddess-" Wheelie said from the doorway.

"Not now, Wheelie!" Sam snapped.

"Tell me later," Mikaela said in a quiet tone, turning to the transformed Decpticon.

"Sure. Fine, it's not that important anyway," he replied, sarcastically. He transformed into his RC mode and drove down into Mika's room.

"Sam!" she scolded.

"Sorry, but this is our private area; he's got to respect that." To Mikaela, that sounded exactly like the awkward teenager she got into the car with.

"Not that. You scarred me to death when you didn't show up, _two days ago_! You couldn't have called and said you were hurt?"

"I'm sorry. Rachet made me stay in bed and Bumblebee was MIA until this morning. Please don't be mad, Baby."

She sighed. "I...I'm not made, it's just that... I don't want to loose you again," she admitted.

"Mikaela," he breathed, then tugged her to sit next to him. When she sat, he took her hand and put it on the left side of his chest. "You'll never, ever loose me, because I'm looking at half of who I am, the other half being down the hall and in that bedroom."

Her heart nearly broke. "That could possibly be the most cliché line ever, but it's also the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me."

"Well, I try," he chuckled, leaning over to her face, where he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, triggering a shiver down her spine.

"Do you want some aspirin or something?" Mikaela asked, clearing her throat a little.

"Please," he replied, reluctantly letting her go into the bathroom.

As she came back out, Sam noticed a glass of water in one hand, and a few pills in the other. And as she sat down beside him again, handing him the water, he couldn't help but stare into her amazing blue eyes. Even when she put the pills into his mouth for him, he just kept starring. She blushed and chuckled, turning her face away a little. He took the water, took a sip, then placed it on the bedside table. Sam kissed her forehead.

"So how was Jazz doing today?" she asked. The formerly deceased Autobot had been restored to his former glory just last year and was still having some difficulty with his blasters.

"Rachet said he'd be able to shoot perfectly by tomorrow, meaning he'll be yours and Mika's guardian tomorrow," her husband replied with a grin.

"Mine _and_ Mika's? How are we going to fit a car seat in a _Solstice_?"

"Don't worry about that. We've got it covered."

"Oh, God. What did you do, Sam?" she sighed, jokingly.

"Relax," he told her. "It's always good with Jazz. And as hot as you like this is right now, all worried, I hate to see my baby so stressed."

After and hour and a half of talking and kissing, both had drifted off to sleep with the two, huge dogs Bones and Cobalt, asleep as well at the foot of their bed. They slept soundly until about three in the morning, when Mikaela felt Mika crawl into the crook of her neck and snuggled against her. She opened her eyes a crack to see the smaller version of her, with a bit of Sam thrown in, starring at her with piercing blue eyes, crested with tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"I had... Bad 'dweam."

Mikaela absentmindedly draped an arm around her daughter. "What was it about?"

"You and Daddy and Bumblebee...  
"What happened?"

"Bumblebee twied to save you, bu' you.. you didn' wake up."

"It's all right, Mika. I'm right here. I'm awake now, see."

"I wub you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Hunny."

After holding the shaking little girl for a good ten minutes, both mother and daughter fell into a deep slumber. Mika was curled up into a small ball against Mikaela's chest with both of the mother's arms around her tiny frame.

That was the way Sam found them in when he awoke the next morning. He grinned like an idiot until Mikaela stirred awake, popping an eye open to look at him. She blinked once before smiling back. They then looked to heir little girl, resting peacefully between them. Only, she was stirring as well. When her eyes appeared from behind her golden eyelids, she yawned and snuggled even closer to her mom. It took her a few minutes to become fully functional, which was when she frist spoke. "I hungwy."

"Okay, go downstairs and we'll be there in a few minutes," Sam told her softly, kissing her temple.

"Okay!" she scrambled out of the bed and ran down the stairs with Bones and Cobalt trotting behind her.

"Sam..." Mikaela murmered.

Obviously not hearing her, he sat up and looked at his legs, both injuries looking considerably better than the previous night. "Looks like I'm healing pretty fast, now."

Mikaela sighed quietly and sat up. "Sam."

"Maybe by tomorrow I can-" he started, standing up.

"Sam!" she cried, also getting up, but folding the covers back up to the pillows.

He looked surprised, but turned to her none-the-less. "What?" he asked, ever-so-innocently, with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

Mikaela took a deep breath before picking up her head to look at him. She crossed the span of the bed so she was right in front of him. She had a nervous little grin on her face that made Sam take her hands in his. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly, but with no hesitations.

He blinked a few times before taking her in his good arm, spinning her around, and letting an excited cry of "Yeah!" escape his lips. She laughed until he put her down. The smile never left his face, not even while he kissed her.


End file.
